Pride of a Lion
by DemonRyu
Summary: If you ever wound a lion, is there a way to turn back the clock? Or will someone else take his pain away? (S/S, Thin Line Arc 2: Complete)
1.

"Pride of a Lion"  
  
--  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm   
--  
  
Squall glanced over at Seifer as he rose. It had been a year, but he was still an early riser. And Seifer was lovely to look at when he was asleep. Dusky lashes resting against high cheekbones. The sheen of peach in his lips, the even all over tan of his skin.   
As if he felt the weight of Squall's gaze upon him, Seifer stirred. He stretched, lazily, then opened his eyes.  
"What are you looking at?"  
One golden brow lifted in amusement, as Squall smiled gently.  
"A thing of beauty."  
Seifer had learned that Squall had a hidden romantic side. He didn't show it very often, vocally but he often did small things for Seifer to show how he cared for him. At those words those, a faint blush stained Seifer's cheeks. Squall chuckled.  
"That would be a perfect blackmail photo."  
"Oh yea?" Seifer growled, sitting up enough to loop an arm around Squall's neck. He then pulled Squall down towards him, claiming his lips in a kiss.  
  
About an hour later...  
  
The phone started ringing, and Squall groaned as he reached over to answer it.  
"Hello?" He muttered, hearing an amused laugh on the other end of the line.  
"Didn't mean to bother you, Squall. But the headmaster has been trying to get your attention about two times over the intercom now."  
"What?!"  
Squalls' eyes snapped open, as Seifer started snickering-he had a feeling Quistis got him with the intercom thing. He held out a hand for the phone, which Squall handed to him.  
"Quisty?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't lie. Squall's not that loud, we woulda heard the headmaster."  
Squall's jaw dropped open, just as Quistis gasped. Seifer's grin widened cause he'd bet Quistis was turning red as a beet. Squall wasn't too far behind.  
"We'll be up in about twenty minutes."   
Seifer then handed the phone back to Squall, who hung it up, still red.  
"I can't believe you told her that!"  
Seifer winked. "She pulled that on Selphie and Irvine about two weeks ago, Irvine was telling me all about it. Selphie refused to look at anyone during the meeting, remember?"  
Squall remembered the meeting, but he hadn't known why the overly cheerful Seed had seem so subdued. He shook his head. "Still."  
"You mean you wouldn't have said the same thing if you had the chance?"  
Squall just shrugged, but he was smiling as he gave his usual reply.  
"...Whatever."  
-------  
  
Xu led them into the office, after asking Seifer what he had told Quistis. Seifer had just shook his head, refusing to reveal the answer. She did confirm the fact that Quistis had become a most unusual shade of red.  
After they took their seats, Squall glanced around. Selphie and Irvine were sitting next to each other, holding hands. Rinoa sat next to Zell, Quistis was on his left. She refused to look at Squall, but glared at Seifer, who just smirked. The headmaster cleared his throat, and all eyes went to him.  
  
"Sorry to wake everyone up..."  
At this, two glanced at Seifer to see if he'd make a remark, but he stayed quiet.  
"As you know, the new Garden is opening tomorrow. Laguna requested that you all go, even Seifer. You'll be there for the weekend. And yes, you will be taking the Ragnorak."  
Cid answered the question before Selphie could ask. She grinned widely. The plane had become her unofficial baby after Laguna had presented it to them.   
"You will receive your 'orders' for the weekend after arriving there. Have a good time. Dismissed."  
As a group, they all rose and saluted, then filed out.  
  
---  
Two hours later  
  
Squall and Zell were involved in a Triple Triad game, while Seifer polished the Hyperion. Quistis was up with Selphie and Irvine, Rinoa was taking a nap.  
"So ... does your dad know about you two yet?"  
Zell asked, while placing a card in the upper left hand corner. Seifer paused, wondering what Squall's answer was. He had never asked, nor had Squall ever offered the information.  
"He knows."  
Squall replied, while placing Rinoa's card in the middle. He flipped over two of Zell's cards. Zell grimaced.  
"Damnit, not again. That's three games in a row! Can't I win at least once?!"  
"That's why I'm the King, Zell. Let's see what you got."  
He scowled, and set his cards on the table. Squall arched a brow, seeing that he had Irvine's card. Even Seifer looked interested, grinning widely. A chance to tease Zell.  
"Does Selphie know you have that?"  
"Just what are *you* trying to imply? It's a good card, I'll have you know!"  
Zell hopped up, glowering. Seifer laughed, shaking his head. "Just kidding, calm down. Sheesh."  
Squall pocketed the card, while Zell grumbled under his breath. He then took what was left of his deck, and headed to the front of the plane.  
"You really told your dad?"  
Squall nodded, shuffling his cards. "Why wouldn't I?"   
Seifer didn't reply, and Squall finally glanced over at him. He was looking down at his reflection in Hyperion. Squall wondered what it could be, but before he could ask, Selphie's voice came over the intercom.  
"All right, Guys! We're about to land, so everyone get ready!"  
Squall rose, then held out a hand to Seifer. After a moment, Seifer took it within his.   
"I know I don't say it often enough, but I am not embarrassed to be with you. I don't give a damn what other people think of us, nor what you did. That's in the past, this is the present. Ok?"  
Seifer nodded, then glanced up at him. "Thank you."  
Squall smiled, reaching out to stroke Seifer's cheek. "C'mon, let's go before she pages us again."  
Seifer laughed, letting himself be pulled up.  
  
------  
  
When they stepped off the plane, a girl was waiting for them. She was clad in nothing but black. Zell smirked when he saw her, and whispered something to Irvine, who laughed out loud. She glanced upwards then, and both blinked. Her eyes were the color of whiskey, amber hued like Edea's when she had been using her powers. The girl chuckled, and went back to studying the ground as she waited for them to finish getting their stuff.  
Her outfit was similar to Squall's (jeans, boots) but she wore a black tee, and a silver wolf pendent instead of the well known Griever. As Squall stepped off the plane, her gaze went back up, studying him.   
~Hmm, the president's kid. Cute.~  
Seifer stepped out, glanced over at her-and saw that she was staring at Squall. He moved closer, and she smiled inwardly.  
~Nuts, the cute ones are always taken. By each other. Damn.~  
She walked over to them, clearing her throat. After the three females had disembarked.  
"Squall Leonheart?"  
He stepped forward, and she saluted. He returned it, and she nodded to the others.  
"Laguna sends his regrets in not being able to meet you. I am to be your guide for this weekend."  
"Oh?"  
One brow lifted, and she just continued to smile. He didn't trust her. Just as well. She would have be disappointed if he had.  
"Tala Nokomis. Esthar Seed. Rank 20."  
Then she handed him a small folded envelope, which was sealed. It also bore a wax stamp.  
"How medieval." Seifer remarked. Squall shot him a look, breaking the seal. He quickly scanned the contents of the note, then nodded to Tala.  
"Lead the way."  
"As you wish, Commander."  
  
-----  
Disclaimer: Squall and company belong to Squaresoft. Tala is my own creation. Lyrics belong to Depeche Mode-Enjoy the Silence.   
Second part to "A thin line between love and hate", if you guys like it so far.. I'll continue. 


	2. 

When they arrived at the palace, Tala led to them to that room where they had first met Odine, and went through the doors at the west end of the room. As they entered the main foyer, everyone paused.  
"Wow."  
Zell was the first to remark.  
  
To the left of them, was a wall of stained glass windows. But it wasn't the beauty of windows that made them pause; it was what was depicted within the windows.  
  
In the center window, Squall was standing, Lionheart gunblade held defensively. To his left, Rinoa with white feathers swirling about her. To his right, Seifer with a trademark smirk and Hyperion resting against his shoulder. Zell was next to Rinoa, posed as if he was throwing an uppercut. Quistis was next to Seifer, ready to crack Save the Queen. Selphie, next to Zell held her Strange Vision aloft, off to her left was the Ragnorak. Irvine completed the picture, one hand up to tug his hat brim down, the other gripping Exeter.  
  
About two feet above Squall's head, was the Balamb Garden insignia. Tala risked a glance at Squall, and nearly laughed. His jaw was nearly to his feet. From what she had heard about it, little - if anything - had ever floored Squall. It appeared this had, but who wouldn't be a bit amazed by it? It was stunning.  
  
"This is called Hero's Hall. Only certain guests are ever allowed to stay here. But Laguna uses this for any official parties he has to host."  
"Stay here?" Irvine asked, glancing over at her.  
"Yes, this is just the main foyer. That door to the right is the sitting room. The door to the left is the kitchen. We have to go through the sitting room to get to the bedrooms."  
"Bedrooms?"  
Tala nodded again. "This just a small wing compared to the others. But you'll be staying here, not at the Garden. Each of you will have a room, but the doors connect."  
She continued before anyone could make a comment.  
  
"He knows that some of you are in relationships with one another. This way, the maids don't get so offended. They have. Rather old-fashioned values. Marriage and all that."  
One shoulder lifted in a shrug as she turned.   
"Do any of you have any questions before I take you to your rooms? Laguna should be back in about three hours. This way, you can rest and eat- if you wish. Or explore the city."  
"I do."  
  
She laughed softly. "Yes, Zell. They have a supply of Balamb Garden hotdogs in the fridge. Just for you, Laguna ordered them."  
Her amber gaze then flicked to Squall. "If you are wondering why I don't call him President Loire, or even just President is because he asked me not to. For some reason, he said I reminded him of you. Just female."  
Squall's left eyebrow went up so fast it was if it had teleported. Behind him, Seifer snickered while Irvine and Zell shared knowing looks.  
"Instructor Trepe?" Tala glanced over at Quistis, who was stifling her own laugh.   
"Does each room have it's own..." Tala nodded. Then she looked at Selphie and Rinoa, who each shook their heads.  
"Alright. Let's get you guys settled in."  
  
------  
  
Seifer was sprawled out on the bed, sans coat, while Squall was unpacking. He had chosen the room in the middle of the floor. Their "guide" had been biting back a grin when he opened the door.  
The room was about the size of two Seed dorms back at Garden. And furnished in black and gray. A huge bed took up one corner of the room. It was a four poster bed, iron wrought. Next to it was glass-topped nightstand. A telephone and a clock sat upon it. There was also a leather sofa in the room; the color of it dove grey. Squall had been searching for a sofa like that to put into his room.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
"This is known as the Squall room. Laguna decorated a room based on each of your prefrences. Or, what he knew he about them. Not in order of the picture, though. Also, he tossed in a bit of his prefence into this one."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Black silk sheets. He had them specially ordered. They have silver lions embroidered on the hems. You'll be the first to sleep in this room though. He never lets people stay in this one."  
"Which room is the most popular?" Zell decided to ask.  
"Actually... there is a three way tie. The Knight's, the Instructor's, and Selphie's. Well, I need to run. My card is next to the telephone on y'alls nightstands. Any questions that may arise call me. It's my cell number. I'll be seeing you guys later."   
And with that, she was gone.  
  
---------  
  
"I don't trust her."  
Seifer sighed, sitting up. "Squall."  
He turned, walking over after Seifer patted the spot next to him. Seifer pulled him close, running his fingers through Squall's hair. Although he wouldn't say it aloud, he felt that Squall was jealous of her, perhaps for being closer to Laguna then he was. But he agreed there was something off about her. Squall shifted, so his face was resting against Seifer's chest, right above his heart. Although Seifer hadn't been expecting him to say anything else, Squall did.  
  
"It's those eyes."  
"Her... eyes?" Seifer was slightly baffled by this comment. He glanced down at Squall, who was looking up at him. Seifer blinked, startled at the change in those silver depths. He had seen them like flinty steel, when Squall was angered. The bluish tint of the sky they took when he was smiling. Moonlight upon black water when they were together. But never like this, as though a misty rain threatened to fall.   
Seifer sighed, running the edge of a finger along his jawbone.  
"She's just a girl, Squall. Don't worry about her."  
  
He tilted his head back, leaning forward to lightly brush his lips against Squall's.   
"I love you."  
Squall's breath hitched in his throat. Seifer didn't say those words often, but then again - neither did he. A small, shy smile graced Squall's lips as he returned those words to the one who meant everything to him.  
"I love you, too...."  
  
  
---  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
---  
  
--------  
A/N- Disclaimers: People belong to Square, except Tala. ^^ Lyrics are Madonna's- "Crazy for You." The action will begin over the next two chapters. I'll also put up a side note discussing the window and the room(s) at the end of this story if anyone wants. Thanks to all who read and review - you guys are the reason why I'm continuing (instead of slacking off, hehe). 


	3. Who's Tala?

  
They stirred at the sound of a knock upon the door. Squall had fallen asleep in Seifer's arms. They were going to ignore it, when the person knocked again.  
"Squall?"  
Seifer groaned, wanting to place a pillow over his head. "He's going to kill me. For sullying your honor."  
Squall rolled his eyes, detangling himself from his lover. He didn't even bother to retort to that comment-knowing Seifer would come up with another to shoot back at him. He stumbled over to the door, opening it just as Laguna was about to knock one last time.  
  
"Squall.. am I..."   
His words trailed off as he glanced over his son's shoulder to see the other form upon the bed.  
"No, we had just fallen asleep, come in."  
"I don't want to bother you."  
"We need to talk anyway. Please, come in."  
  
Laguna followed his son into the room, still dressed in a suit. They had just gotten off the plane about fifteen minutes ago. Seifer lifted up one end of the pillow, studying Squall's father. He looked as though he was perhaps in his mid thirties (though they knew he was older). His shoulder length hair was unbound, and with those eyes.. So like Squall's yet not - he was a looker. No wonder Squall had such a pretty face. He bet many a woman, and perhaps even some men had made a fuss over this President. Perhaps a few still did. Squall sat on the edge of the bed, while Laguna took a seat on the sofa.  
"When did you start wearing black?"  
"Ah, just for this meeting. I actually hate suits.. but.." Laguna shrugged. "Need to look the part sometimes. Did everyone arrive safely?"  
Squall nodded. "We all made it..although that window was a ... shock."  
Laguna smiled. "I had hoped you would like it. It's where the party will be held tonight. And the Graduation Balls, for the rest of the Garden's life. I felt it was only fair."  
Squall nodded again, then decided to get to the point. He was, after all, a workaholic Seed.   
"Who's Tala?"  
Both Laguna and Seifer blinked. Laguna- wondering where the question had come.. and Seifer- just because Squall had asked it so quickly.  
"Well, she arrived here last year. About a month before Trabia had finished being repaired. She heard that we were going to build a garden, and wished to join. She.. seems in some aspects - to be rather like you."  
"She told me that, might I ask why you think so?"  
Laguna sighed, absently rubbing a knuckle against his chin in thought before speaking.  
"Her attitude. Very similar to yours. Or, how you had been, I should say. Very lone wolf. That and you two must visit the same leather shop."  
Squall's eyebrow almost went up at that, he restrained himself though. Laguna wondered why his eye was twitching, while Seifer was biting down painfully hard on his bottom lip. If he hadn't, he might have busted a gut or two laughing. While Laguna was the pretty factor in Squall's genes, his sense of humor had completely bypassed the boy.  
"Is there something wrong? I hope she didn't offend you by calling me Laguna."  
"I was just curious as to who she was.. her eye color.."  
Laguna nodded. He remembered well the hellish yellow/red Adel's eyes had been. He supposed Edea's had been that way once, and then the one they had fought from the future. "It's normal, her eyes haven't changed all year. She said it's a trait on her father's side of the family. Why don't you go talk to her, Squall? She doesn't offer much information, but you know me.. I don't really ask for it."  
Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd much rather have been able to get the information from Laguna, but he should have known.  
"Alright Dad, I'll go talk to her."  
"Great. I just wanted to see you before the meeting later."  
"Meeting?"  
Yes, you seven are the offical guests for this party. And so, we have some things we want you to do. But, I'll discuss that then. I really need to go change; this suit is killing me. I'll see you both in an hour, then?"  
Squall nodded. Laguna smiled, glancing over his shoulder once again.  
"Nice meeting you, Seifer. I hope next time, we'll be able to talk."  
He rose, making a motion for Squall to remain sitting as he did so.  
"I can see myself out, don't worry. Give Tala a call. I'll have Kiros tell the others. Same office as last time."  
With that, Laguna left. Seifer sat up, and shook his head.  
"I still don't know why you're so worried about her.. unless..."  
His green eyes narrowed. "Are you attracted to her?"  
Squall blinked. Then shook his head. "I'm not."  
Seifer frowned thoughtfully, then lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "I'm going to get some food, and take a look around. I'll meet you at the office in an hour, ok?"  
Squall nodded, wondering where Seifer's question had come from. He wasn't attracted to Tala, but there was something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on. Just who was she? Seifer left, picking up his coat as he did so. Squall reached over, and punched in Tala's cell number.  
"Hello?"  
"Tala. This is Squall. Could you meet me? I need to talk to you."  
Light laughter. "I was wondering when you'd call. I'll meet you over at your room, alright? Two minutes. We can talk there."  
"Fine."  
He hung up the phone, waiting for her knock. As promised, she was there in two minutes. He let her in, but left the door open. She sat on the couch, while he resumed his seat on the bed.  
"So, what do you want to know?"  
"Everything that you haven't told Laguna."  
She smirked. "We only have an hour. I have to be at that meeting as well. I'll give you the basic facts about myself then, alright?"  
He nodded, waiting for her to start.  
"You know my name already. I'm eighteen years old, birthday is Oct. 31. I was born in a small village outside of Esthar. My mother died giving birth to me. My father raised me for three years, before he was killed on a hunting trip. My aunt shipped me to Galbadia."  
"I grew up in that Garden, stayed there until I was 15. I passed the test and left to go out on my own. Good thing I did, or else I would have been there while Edea was."  
"And that would have a bad thing, if you had been there?"  
Tala grinned again, and Squall frowned. Something about her smile reminded him of a cat who had just caught a mouse, and was toying with it.   
"Yes, it would have been. I know that you don't trust me Squall, and you didn't like the fact that I answered two questions without having been asked. Ellone has the talent to send people to the past. I have the talent to look into people's minds. It was part of the reason why I was sent to the Garden. My aunt resented my power. The Garden used it to their gain. I didn't have many friends there, nor did I go out much. So Irvine doesn't know me, sorry."  
"....."  
"I'm here to help your father, he usually takes me on his business meetings. I tell him when people are lying, or when they are telling the truth. So, he knows who to trust and who not to. I'm not an Esthar Seed, not yet. It's just what we tell people."  
"I thought you were another..."  
"No, Hyne forbid. Rinoa is very nice, very kind.. But I would hate to be walking around with that kind of power in me. I know with my coloring, a lot of people think that. But I'm not, so don't worry. I'm just a normal girl. Who can read minds." She grinned wryly.  
"If you'd like, I can provide the documents you need. I know you still don't believe me. I'm not here to kill anyone, or overthrow the world. What would I do with it, anyway?"  
Squall just shrugged. What she said made sense, but he couldn't help it. Ah, well. He only had this weekend he had to deal with her, he could handle that. Tala shook her head slightly, and rose.  
"Well, we should go over to Laguna's office."  
Squall nodded, following her out. He made sure to lock the door behind them, and as they walked down the hallway, he fell into thought mode. Tala as well, was silent. She had told him what she could, and he believed it. Good, but what would happen when the truth finally came out?  
  
-------  
  
They didn't wait long for the others to arrive. Instead of having to stand, Laguna had placed some chairs inside his office. Tala stood against the wall, just watching silently.  
"Ok, I want to thank you guys again for coming. This means a lot to me."  
Laguna smiled, as they nodded.  
"We'd do anything for you, Sir Laguna!" Selphie chirped from her seat. Tala chuckled as a faint tinge of pink stained Laguna's cheeks.  
"Okay.. Well. As you guys know, you are official guests. So, you're under the protection of the palace.. blah blah. I know you guys can take care of yourselves, so I'm going to skip that speech, ok? All we need you guys to do is tell a little bit about yourselves, what being a Seed means to you, and then you guys can mingle."  
He pauses. "You guys are going to be in your dress uniforms, right?"  
The four boys nodded. "Ok, good. And you lovely ladies all have your gowns?" They nodded as well. "Awesome! Ok, you guys have five hours till the party starts. Tala will be your guide, again. I hope no one minds?"  
His eyes lingered on Squall after saying this, and he shook his head. Laguna nodded.  
"Alright, see you there. Or be square." He grinned as everyone groaned at the very bad pun.  
  
  
---  
A/n - I know, this was a bbbaaad chapter. sweatdrop But the next one will be better, I promise! *_* 


	4. It must have been love

Seifer stood still as Squall helped him fix the front chain on his jacket. He didn't like the dress uniform very much. For one, it was black. Black was not really his preferred color. He didn't even wear the uniform on his test- like he was supposed to. Uniforms sucked.  
Two, this chain was pretty damn annoying. But, Squall was fixing, so he supposed it made it a little better. Not much though, he preferred his jacket to be left open, and not covering him up. Clothing had to be loose and flowing, it gave him more freedom to move.  
Three, he was going to look like Zell. Ugh.  
"There, you're done."  
Squall ran a hand over his left shoulder, brushing off some lint.  
"When was the last time you had it cleaned?"  
"Right before I wore it last time."  
Squall just shook his head. Seifer reached up to tuck a few wisps of hair behind his ear.  
"I'm sorry, about earlier."  
Squall smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it, I would have probably asked the same thing."  
Seifer smirked suddenly, running the edge of his thumb along Squall's cheek and over his bottom lip. "Don't lie to me, love. I know it hurt you. But, I am sorry."  
There was a knock at the door, and they both glanced over at it.  
"C'mon in." Seifer called out. Selphie peeked in, and smiled. "Oh, you two are so cute together. I wish I had my camera!"   
They both rolled their eyes. She pouted. "You two are no fun!"  
She then stepped inside. Her hair had grown a little longer; it now brushed the edges of her shoulders. She was dressed in a gold, strapless ball gown. Irvine stood behind her, dressed in same uniform as the other too. He was actually without his trademark hat, and his hair was loose.   
"So, you aren't bald."  
Seifer remarked dryly. Selphie giggled, and Squall smirked. Irvine glared at him.  
Rinoa and Zell were the next to arrive. Rinoa was wearing the same cream colored dress she had worn to the other ball. Zell had an arm around her waist, and she ruffled his hair playfully. He didn't have it up in his usual chocobo style. Quistis came in two minutes later, dressed an ice blue gown. Her hair was loose for once, and it flowed over her shoulder like a golden waterfall. She smiled at the three couples before her, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her boyfriend hadn't been invited.  
Seifer whispered something in Squall's ear, and he nodded. Seifer then walked over to Quistis, and bowed. "Will you be my escort for the evening?"  
She laughed. "Squall won't kill me?"  
"He gave his permission."  
"Thank you, Squall."  
He nodded. They talked for a few minutes while waiting for Tala to arrive. A light knock on Squall's open door alerted them to her presence.  
She was dressed in a black gown, that had hints of silver as she walked in. Squall was the first to notice it, a black mesh over silver.. Lame, silk? He couldn't tell. But she looked far different, then from earlier today. Her raven colored locks were done in ringlets, and her eyes looked darker somehow. Squall averted his gaze; glad everyone had been staring.  
"Yea, I know. Different, right? So, is everyone ready?"  
They all nodded. "Ok, then.. let's go!"  
The couples were the first to walk out, Squall was the last. Tala frowned thoughtfully as he walked past her, alone.   
"Seifer's taking Quistis?"  
Squall nodded. "Her boyfriend wasn't invited, he wasn't one of the ones.."  
"Oh, so you'll be alone then."  
He shrugged. Tala rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll be your escort, if you want."  
The one eyebrow went up, again. As she had known it would. "I promise, I don't bite. And it's just for when we walk in. After that, you stay away from me for the rest of evening if you wish. Alright?"  
Squall chuckled, and held out his arm for her to take it. "Deal."  
  
----  
  
About four hours later, Squall was wishing he could find a balcony to escape to. At least this time, no one dragged him to a dance floor. He had mingled, instead of staying against a pillar, as was his usual thing to do at gatherings such as this. He had even gone on stage and talked, to a large group of people. Needless to say, his friends had been shocked.  
He was sipping on his second glass of champagne. He didn't care for the stuff, it was too bubbly. As promised, he hadn't seen Tala since they had arrived in the Hall. Now actually though, he wouldn't mind seeing her. He bet she knew where an open place was. A place where he could go be alone for a few moments, and get away from this crowd. About five minutes later, someone tapped him on his shoulder. Without glancing over, he spoke.  
"You know a place?"  
"I do. Follow me."  
He scanned the crowd for Seifer. The blonde was on the dance floor with Quistis. For a moment, Squall watched them-slightly envious. He wanted to be the one dancing with Seifer. Perhaps he would, after he got back.  
"Lead the way."  
He turned, following her past friends and strangers. Past the window depicting them. And through a small door. Upon stepping outside, he glanced around. It wasn't as big as the one at Balamb. This one seemed a bit more private. Maybe three people could fit out here together, max. The railing looked like it was made out of iron, and a standing ashtray rested against the slim bars.  
"Some of the people who've stayed, smoke. Laguna didn't want it inside the palace, so this is a smoking section. One of the very few within the palace. I know you want to be alone, Squall... But I just want to ask you something before I leave."  
He glanced over her, hoping this would be quick.  
"Why do you distrust me so?"  
Squall sighed, and rested his forearms against the railing. Why did he? Other then the fact that she was hiding something. He believed that she could read minds, but he felt there was more to her ability then just that.  
"You are right."  
"Do you mind? Stay out of my head."  
"Sorry.. it's habit. Usually when someone is thinking about me, I pick up on it. Why do you think I went over to you?"  
"What else is so special about you? You slipped up when you said it would have been bad if Edea had gotten ahold of it."  
"You remember how she had Seifer under some sort of control? His dream allowed her to make him a pawn. He wished to be a Knight, and protect her. She used that. I also, can make someone do my bidding. Simply by controlling their thoughts. I can make them believe something that never happened, make them forget something that did. The effect remains, till I decide to call it off."  
Squall frowned. "Did you make Seifer ask what he did earlier today?"  
"No. I knew that he thought about me, but that's about it. Why would I make him ask anything, anyway? You two have been together for a year that's pretty amazing. 'Specially considering who he was. And while I do think you're cute, that doesn't mean I'd try to break you two up."  
So, Seifer had asked because he thought Squall really had been attracted to her. He saw her blink, but she didn't ask anything, which he was grateful for. This was pretty damn confusing actually. He loved Seifer. But why would Seifer think that he was attracted to her? If anything, he would have gone to Rinoa.  
The sound of the door opening made them turn. Seifer stood there, holding two glasses of champagne.  
"Squall, I've been looking everywhere for you. Tala."  
He canted his head to her. "Seifer. Good to see you again. When you two come back in, I must steal you away for a dance. If Squall will allow it."  
Seifer laughed. "We'll see."  
Tala left, shutting the door behind her. Seifer walked over to Squall, and handed him a glass. Squall accepted it, taking a small sip.   
"So..."  
"Nice view out here. Smoking section, right?"  
Squall nodded. "Seifer."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why did you think I was attracted to Tala?"  
"You seemed to have had on your mind since we've stepped off the plane. I'll admit it; it was probably jealously that made me ask that.. But I want the truth, Squall- are you?"  
"I love you."  
Seifer shook his head, and turned Squall to face him. "I know you do, and you know I love you. But that wasn't what I asked. I asked if you were attracted to her."  
"...."  
"You know what she's able to do, right?"  
"You knew?"  
Seifer nodded. "Edea had me search for her but she was already gone. And she had covered her tracks well. No one knew where she was; it was as if they had all forgotten her. I knew who she was, once she said her name. I knew what she was, what she could do."  
"And you thought she'd try to take me away from you."  
"Not just from me. From us."  
"She said she wouldn't, she doesn't think it's right to use her power in that way."  
"She must like you then, I thought so."  
Seifer smiled faintly.   
"I'm not attracted to her, Seifer."  
He shrugged. "Perhaps not, but she's more right for you then I am."  
"Where.. Where is this coming from? You were jealous of her earlier today, and now you're telling me she's right for me?!"  
It was uncommon for Squall to ever show anger, he preferred to keep a tight rein on his emotions.   
"Squall, remember that I couldn't make you any promises. I couldn't promise how long we'd be together. I'm actually surprised we've made it this long."  
"So.. you're telling me..."  
"I need.. to be alone for a while. I need to find myself, I think. First I hated you, then I joined forces with Edea... then I loved you."  
"Loved..." A mere whisper. Pain flashed in those haunting orbs, and Seifer winced.  
"No, Squall. I do love you, I think I always have... but I need to be on my own for a while. You can understand that, can't you?"  
Squall was silent. Seifer was.. leaving him? He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.  
"You said I needed you, that's true and that you needed me. But for once, I want to know who I am without you. I need to find myself. I wanted to tell you earlier.. but..."  
"On the plane. That's what was bothering you, wasn't it?"  
Seifer nodded. "I'm sorry, Squall. I really am... but you.."  
"I understand." His eyes had taken on an icy sheen.  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Tonight."  
"After the ball?"  
Seifer nodded. "I know this doesn't mean shit to you at the moment, but am I am sorry. I really am."   
Squall was a stoic guy, he had only cried once. When he believed he had been about die. And now, he felt as though he was going to. But he refused to let the tears fall. Instead, he reached up to lightly brush his fingers over the lapels upon Seifer's jacket. He then jerked the blonde towards him, claiming his lips in one final kiss.   
Seifer was the break it, pulling away. He could feel Squall's pain, through that kiss. In fact, his cheeks were already damp.  
Squall murmured something, softly. "If you love something, let it go. If they come back to you, it was met to be. I'm letting you go Seifer. But not without a piece of me. I love you."  
It was heart wrenching. Squall was one of few words, preferring to let his actions speak for him. And for him to say that. Seifer knew that he had wounded the Lion, again.   
"I am.."  
"Don't say it Seifer, just go. Go before you cause me any more pain, alright?"  
"I love you..." Seifer whispered, but Squall had turned away.  
Squall didn't watch him leave; instead he hung his head and gripped the railing. Seifer's footsteps were soft, as he left the once proud lion.  
  
  
"There goes another one   
That kept me breathing   
I'm waiting for you   
I know you're leaving   
I still adore you   
You never need me   
  
Hold on,   
I've found another way to let you go   
Away   
Hold on   
You've found another way to bleed my soul   
Away"  
  
-------  
A/n - Disclaimer- Characters (except Tala) belong to Squaresoft. Lyrics, to Limp Bizkit. So, was there more to Seifer's reason for leaving? Mayyyybe....  



	5. Make me forget

"What to do? Life is through   
Just want to kill, Myself for you   
So tell me why, You say goodbye   
And tell me why, You're fuckin' up my whole life   
Fuckin' up my whole life"  
  
Tala sipped from a glass, watching as Seifer left. True, she had promised Squall she wouldn't do anything to *his* thoughts. But Seifer hadn't been off limits. Picking his mind had been easy. And she only felt a smidgen of guilt at what she had done. Besides, he had been thinking about leaving. Just not at this very moment.  
She drained the rest of the glass, making her way over to the door. Time to go comfort the poor lost boy. She opened the door, stepping outside silently. And then froze.  
Squall was still against the railing, but was now using it for support. His shoulders were shaking, and she could tell that he was crying. Alone. Then she remembered something Ellone had told her.  
  
"Squall became withdrawn after I left him. That issue, of being abandoned.. Still haunts him to this day. And it's my fault, though I could do nothing to prevent my leaving. I had no choice. If another he loves leaves him... I couldn't live with myself if he did anything drastic."  
"What would you do to the person that left him? Or was the cause of the person leaving?"  
Ellone smiled, but it was a chilling one. Kind of like the way a cat will smile right before it pounces on it's prey. A lion protecting her cub.  
"I'd kill them."  
Tala blinked. She couldn't picture Ellone harming a bug, let alone a person. But she believed her. She did then, and she did now.  
  
~I'm so dead. If Squall doesn't kill me, either Ellone or Laguna will. Hmm, I just won't tell I had anything to do with it.~  
One thing Tala had always been adept at was keeping secrets. This had been the first time she'd ever used her powers to get something for herself. So, no longer was she could at that. Her father always said power corrupted. Damn, seeing him like this made her want to cry. Why had she done it?  
~You had the hots for him, admit it. He cries on your shoulder, lust forms, and badda bing. Then, Seifer comes back, and everyone is happy.~  
She forced herself to move the small distance to him.  
"Squall?" Softly. No response. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and repeated his name.   
  
He finally turned to glance at her, and the emptiness in those alluring eyes was something that twisted at her gut painfully. Not that it would matter by tomorrow, she would have forgotten all about it. Unlike some mind readers, who could remember everything they did, she had taught herself to forget.  
"Are you alright?"  
Dumb question, but hey - people asked *dumb* questions in times like this. As if tears didn't show that someone was *not* all right. He said nothing, as she figured, instead he just turned.   
"Tala..."  
"Yes?"  
"Make me forget."  
"WHAT?!"  
He winced at her tone, and so did she. Make him forget? Why?! She was going to help him get Seifer back.  
"I want to forget that I loved Seifer. Please.. Tala."  
"Don't you... Don't you want him back? Isn't he going to return? You two are in love, Squall! Don't throw it away!"  
"No."   
His voice had gone soft, and cold. Empty, like those eyes. She shivered.  
"Make me forget, Tala. I command you, as a ranking officer."  
"Squall.. Please.. Don't do this."  
~You know you want to do it, this is your chance!~  
~~Shutup! No! They belong together, I had no right...~~  
"Do it. Now."  
"... Why?"  
"I am lion. Strong, noble, proud."  
"To proud to have a broken heart?"  
Those orbs flashed silver lightning, as they narrowed. She sighed.  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
She reached up to lightly press a hand against his cheek.  
"Close your eyes, focus on Seifer.."  
  
"*So, I'm on my way, I leave today   
If I get away, It'll be ok, It'll be ok*"  
  
He felt something run through him, rather like when a spell had been cast upon him. But this was different. Unlike the blast of heat from a cure, or the ice of an aura.. this was.. Something between the two. Painful, yet not so. Bittersweet.   
  
"Open your eyes, Squall."  
He blinked, twice. Then frowned at her.  
"What are we doing out here?"  
"You needed some fresh air, wanted to get away from the crowd."  
"...."  
"Ready to go back inside?"  
He nodded, then paused, leaning forward to look closely at her.  
"You're crying."  
"No, something got in stuck in my eye. I don't cry, you know that."  
He just lifted a brow, then shrugged. Hmft, women. He'd never understand them.  
"Well, if you're alright, we can go back inside."  
She nodded, and for reasons unbeknownst to him, he held out a hand to her. She took it, smiling.  
  
"If there's a better place you can take me   
A better life you can give me   
Whatever place I can start all over   
Then I would never need what you gave me   
And never need you to save me   
And never feel like this life is over"  
  
-----  
A/N- The end? Possibly.. although I might write one where the boys get back together if enough people wish it. The twist in this, I hope was surprising.. (requested by a review in "A thin love between love and hate").. instead of one falling for another girl/guy. Or Seifer becoming evil again, what have you. Many thanks to everyone that reviewed, you are what kept me going. And thanks also, to those that will review.  
Oh yea, Squall's telling her to make him forget is also because of Tala, because of that "other voice". Just wanted to clear that up. ^^;;  
Disclaimer: Characters owns everyone but Tala and the Lyrics. Lyrics are from Limp Bizkit's "It'll be ok" (get Hot Dog, it's got some great depressing stuff on it.) 


End file.
